


На самом деле

by fealin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Написано на #sixdrabbles для САШИ на заявку "Гудоменсы и коронавирус на земле!"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	На самом деле

— Я уже не могу больше слушать похвалы! Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что это может надоесть! — жалуется Кроули: — «Работаешь в лучших традициях, Чума бы обзавидовался! Столько смертей, столько паники! Уровень бытового насилия растёт, количество самоубийств тоже! Великолепно!» — передразнивает он, а потом продолжает более спокойно и капельку растерянно: — Люди озлоблены: и те, кто заперт в этой самой «самоизоляции», и те, кто нет, ни конца, ни края… А у тебя как? Верят, что твоих рук дело?

— Конечно, — бодро отвечает Азирафаэль и высокопарно восклицает, явно пародируя: — «Столько сердец обратилось к Богу, не по велению привычки, а искренне! Люди больше времени проводят в единении друг с другом!»  
Кроули усмехается, на заднем плане слышится звон стекла, звук ударяющегося обо что-то падающего телефона, сдавленные ругательства. Азирафаэль продолжает:

— А на самом деле?

— Что на самом деле? — отвлечённо спрашивает Кроули, а потом до него доходит смысл вопроса. — Эй, ты что, правда думаешь, что это я?

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, что ты! — оправдывается Азирафаэль.

Молчание, сопровождающееся обиженным сопением Кроули, длится добрых пять минут. Наконец Азирафаэль не выдерживает и не находит ничего лучше, как спросить светским тоном:

— Над чем работаешь?

— Над вакциной! — огрызается Кроули.

— Правда? — удивлённо восклицает и тут же продолжает Азирафаэль, пока Кроули не успел обидеться ещё сильнее: — и я!

— Ну, — примирительно тянет Кроули, — если среди ингредиентов нет святой воды или ещё каких святынь, то я не прочь объединить усилия.

— Уже у твоих дверей! — отвечает Азирафаэль, и в квартире Кроули и правда раздаётся звонок.


End file.
